Shoes and Ships and Yo-Yo's
by ever
Summary: Angle is seeking a little guidance and he turns to the oracles...


Disclaimer: obviously none of the characters from Buffy and Angel belong to me they belong to Joss Whedon and yadda, yadda...  
Time: This is set around the whole Angel/Darla fiasco  
Distribution: please do, but tell me first  
Summ.: Angel goes to visit the oracles for guidance...  
Shoes and Ships and Yo-Yos  
Angel faintly listened to Wesley chanting the incantation. He had to prepare himself physically and mentally. A blinding light flashed out of the doorway and Angel stepped into the threshold. He was expecting to see what he had seen last time. The two oracles lying in a crumpled heap on the ground, but they weren't there. Instead there was a young girl, around the age of thirteen or fourteen. She stood before him defiantly, her green eyes gleaming and the light shinning off the curls that were done up in a hairstyle much like the old oracle's.   
"Did you come to ask a question or just to stand there and gape?" the girl finally asked.  
"To ask a question, but who are you?" Angel asked, confused.  
"I'm an oracle, duh," the girl said. Angel had to smile because of the strange way that she reminded him of the valley girls. "He's not too bright is he?" the girl suddenly asked. Angel looked around to see if there was anyone else standing there. Finally he made out two faint apparitions hanging around the girl's head.  
"Give him time," one of the ghosts said. Angel could make out the traces of the old female oracle's face and then he saw her brother on the other side.  
"I don't understand," Angel said.  
"I'm the replacement," the oracle said. "Sister number three."  
"Don't you need a brother?"  
"Listen pal get with the program. It's not the eighteenth century anymore. You know, I am woman hear me roar." Angel smiled. "I like your smile," the oracle continued. "Want to stay with me? I'm awful lonely here."  
"You have your brother and sister," Angel said.  
"They are so stiff. C'mon you'll stay with me and we'll do fun stuff and play board games, like scrabble!"  
"Thanks, but I have a mission remember."  
"Oh, that. Okay fine since you're not going to stay with me, did you bring me a present?" the girl asked half eagerly, half jokingly.  
Angel reached into his pocket and tossed the girl a small circle of yellow. The girl caught and began to toy with the string that extended from the circle.  
"A yo-yo? You brought me a yo-yo!? I'm not that bored!"  
"Sorry," Angel said. The girl was almost entertaining. For a couple of minutes he thought that maybe he wouldn't mind staying and playing scrabble with her for a couple centuries.  
"Okay fine so about your question..."  
"Well, see it's about Darla."  
"I know."  
"My sire."  
"I know."  
"These people brought her back as human."  
"I know."  
"And I've been having a little trouble with her."  
"I know."  
"Because well--"  
"For pete's sake, I'm the oracle! I know, already!"  
"Right," Angel said. "So what should I do?" he said, his face forming an expression which seemed to say, if you know then why haven't you told me the answer already.  
"Oooo, now you're starting to annoy me."  
"Ditto."   
"Watch it buster, I'm the oracle."  
"Well you haven't proven that yet. You still haven't answered my question."  
"Actually you haven't asked it yet."  
"I thought you knew it already."  
"I know it, but do you?"  
"What?"  
"Can you actually state in words what your problem is?"  
"My problem is Darla."  
"What about Darla?"  
"That she's here!"  
"Listen buddy, this isn't survivor you can't just vote people off the planet. You have to share."  
"No that's not it."  
"I'm glad, cuz' then you would have to see a shrink not an oracle."  
"My problem is that Darla is here and she reminds me of my past, everything I wanted to put behind," Angel said, sighing.  
The oracle's eyes flashed green. "Anything else?"  
"She distracts me."  
"From what?"  
"Redemption. I want to know how I can redeem myself with Darla in the picture?"  
"Ah-ha, by jove he's got it!"  
"Could you not?"  
"Hey when you've been around for 5,761 years you can make fun of anyone you want too."  
"So do you have an answer for me?"  
"So the time has come my little one's to talk of greater things of shoes and ships and sealing wax and cabbages and kings."  
"No," Angel said. "Talk about Angel's problem."  
"A little self absorbed aren't we now? Listen my children and you shall hear--"  
"Look I really don't have time for this."  
"Of the story of a slayer who lived in fear." Angel's ears perked up. ""Twas the day of her graduation when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. No wait I've got that mixed up now."  
"What does this have to do with Buffy?" he asked, tersely.  
"Everything has to do with Buffy!" the oracle said. "Hasn't that ever occured to you?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you fighting for redemption?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you fighting for redemption?! Is it to waste your life like half the other bozos out there?! When you become human what are you going to do that will make your life worth it?!"  
"I don't understand.  
"Buffy!! If you don't have a goal to work for you won't be able to work. Buffy was your goal and now that Darla's in the picture she's like an obstruction."  
"So what are you saying? Is Darla my goal now?" In one way this cut at Angel's non- beating heart, to finally give up that strain of always having to hope and believe in something that seemed so far away. In another way this seemed to make everything easier to Angel.  
"No," the oracle said. "Darla is an obstacle. You could be with Darla right now. All you would have to do is turn evil. It's easy. Do you understand? That's why it's an obstacle, a temptation which you must resist."  
"After I resist it, what will happen to Darla?"  
The oracle was silent. "The secrets of time I may not reveal.  
They are the gold no man can steal."  
"What is that?"  
"It's my own. Pretty good off the top of my head isn't it?"  
"I guess I'll be leaving now."  
"I guess you should. Come back and visit me. Scrabble is fun."  
Angel nodded and put a smile on for the oracle. A stab of pain hit him, when he realized that maybe she really was lonely just like him. "Don't worry I'll just come for the phsychiatric help," Angel said.  
"Oh and Angel one more thing...  
If we shadows have offended,   
think but this and all is mended.  
That you have but slumbered here,  
while these visions did appear.  
Gentiles do not reprehend,   
if you pardon we will mend."  
"What?" Angel managed to say before a blast of light blinded him. Then he was back on the other side with Wesley.  
"What happened?" Wesley asked.  
"The oracles' younger sister was there," Angel said.  
"What did she say?"  
Angel readied to tell Wesley all that had happened and then he stopped. His mind was a blank. "I don't remember," he said, shaking his head. He felt strangely at peace, though. He could recollect the feeling of calm after talking to the oracle and the promise that he would return, but that was all. Except for one more thing he could now feel the strong image of a small and strong slayer deeply imbedded in his heart and mind. Then, he smiled and made a mental note not to bring a yo-yo next time. 


End file.
